


Australian Women

by BlurrysBestFriend



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: #GiveMirandaShepard2k19, Almost smut, Anderson's Apartment, But it's gay, Drinking, F/F, First Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Humor, Light Angst, Mass Effect 3, Maybe a drabble, Miranda Lawson is a lesbian, Miranda is softie for Shepard, Neck Kissing, Or me giving the gays what they want, Pre-Relationship, Shepard is bisexual, Some Plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Wordcount: 500-1.000, mentions of henry lawson, no regrets, who knows who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurrysBestFriend/pseuds/BlurrysBestFriend
Summary: “You know,” Shepard began in a teasing tone. “I always had a thing for Australian women.”Or-Shepard really likes Australian women.





	Australian Women

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Bioware for this. Miranda Lawson should have been a female Shepard romance option, and that's the tea, ladies, and gentlemen. Also, I don't own anything, and if I did, I'd made Femshep and Miranda a canon romance. That's all. Hope you enjoy :)

“You know,” Shepard began in a teasing tone. “I always had a thing for Australian women.”

 

“What?” Miranda’s voice echoed throughout Anderson’s apartment.

 

“You heard me,” Shepard replied, as she reached down and grabbed two wine glasses. “Drink?”

 

“Yes, Commander. That’d be wonderful.” Miranda said.

 

The red-headed commander scoffed at the formal title. “You know you can call me Jane, Miranda.”

 

“I suppose I could,” Miranda paused, the name on the tip of her tongue. “ _Jane_.”

 

Jane grinned happily as Miranda said her name. “See, was that _so_ hard?”

 

“Well, considering the fact I rebuilt you, no. But I’ve always preferred commander as a sign of respect,” Miranda replied, as Jane brought over the drinks. “Thank you, Commander.” She said, taking her drink.

 

Shepard nodded, before sitting down next to Miranda on the couch. “So… do you remember what I said earlier? About me having a thing for Australian women?” Miranda nodded in response. “Well, I wasn’t lying. I really do.”

 

Miranda swallowed the lump in her throat. “That’s…great to hear.” Miranda took a sip of her drink, trying to calm down her racing heart. She had always had a small crush on Shepard but wasn’t brave enough to tell the woman how she felt. What made it even worse was Horizon, when Shepard saved her on Horizon, and her feelings became stronger.

 

“Miranda?” Jane’s soft voice broke her from her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

 

“Fine,” Miranda said. “I’m just…thinking about Horizon. About what happened with my father.” It technically wasn’t a lie, considering Miranda was thinking about Shepard rescuing her. “It was…scary.”

 

“Hey,” Jane placed a hand on Miranda’s shoulder. “You’re safe now, okay? And besides, if he did more than give you that scratch on your cheek, I would have killed him.” Her voice became soft. “Trust me.”

 

Miranda nodded. “I do. And even if you didn’t show up, I know you’d find me eventually.”

 

Jane turned to face Miranda. “I care about you, Miranda. And I would never – ever, let anything happ---“

 

Shepard had no idea how it happened, but before she could finish, she felt the ex-Cerberus operative press her lips to hers, almost as if telling her to stop talking and kiss her already. And Shepard did.

 

She began to kiss back, savoring the taste of alcohol on Miranda’s lips. She tasted like an angel sent from heaven, and not just sent to bring Shepard back from the dead, but sent as the one true love of her life.

 

Her soulmate.

 

Miranda broke the kiss, panting heavily as she stared into the commander’s eyes. “Jane…”

 

“Miranda…” She replied, her voice raspier than usual. “I want – hell, I don’t know what I want.”

 

“I have a few ideas,” Miranda leaned up to whisper in Jane’s ear. “That is if you’re interested or not.”

 

A smirk made its way onto Shepard’s face. “Oh, I’m definitely interested, Miss Lawson.”

 

“Good,” Miranda kissed Shepard’s earlobe, before kissing her neck. “Then let’s get started, shall we?”

 

“Yeah,” Shepard breathed out. “Let’s.”

 

Before Miranda could do anything else, Shepard spoke up again. “Wait, hold on. I have something to tell you."

 

Miranda nodded. “Of course. It’s no rush whatsoever, Jane.”

 

Shepard sighed, reaching up to touch Miranda’s cheek. “ _I always had a thing for Australian women_.”

 

“You ass,” Miranda grabbed Shepard’s hand from her cheek. “Stop talking and kiss me already.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry if it wasn't longer, I'm getting back into writing, but next time, maybe I'll make something different, possibly with a different couple, but still gayer than gay combined. Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> See ya.


End file.
